Ton coeur, si ce n'est ton esprit, se souviendra
by lave en fusion
Summary: Charlie Weasley pensait que son été en France serait d'un ennui mortel. Il se trompait, mais n'en a plus aucun souvenir. Que s'estil passé? HGCW
1. Prologue

J'ai raclé mes fonds de tiroirs et j'ai déniché cette fic que j'ai écrite il y a un certain temps. Alors voilà ma Charlie/Mione! À l'origine, je voulais le faire en one-shot, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le faire plus long. Vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas J.K.R.. Bonne lecture! J'ai pensé à cette fic en écoutant Sigma, de Secret garden. Je vous mets ici les paroles, d'abord en allemand, puis en anglais.

Bim ar thoir an comhartha  
Scaoileas m'anam saor  
Caithfidh mo chroi a bheith glan  
Roimh siochan theacht chum

Ni leanfaidh mo Bhrón  
Is béim sasta le mo ghra  
Guim comhartha chabhreoidh liom  
Mé a chomhlionadh

Bim ar thoir an comhartha  
Scaoileas m'anam saor  
Caithfidh mo chroi a bheith glan  
Roimh siochan theacht chum

Si an ghaoth do ghuth  
Si an bhaisteach do dheora  
Grian, do chroi ar las  
Do spiorad mo shlanu

Traduction anglaise

I search for the sign  
That will set my soul free  
My heart must be pure  
So that I can find peace

My grief cannot last forever  
My love will be fulfilled  
I pray a sign will help me  
Be all that I can be

I search for the sign  
That will set my soul free  
My soul must be pure  
So that I can find peace

The wind is your voice  
The rain is your tears  
You burning heart  
And spirit is my salvation

88888888888

Un été en France

L'adolescent maugréa. Sa famille était venue en vacances en France et il passait donc l'été loin de ses amis. Il avait insisté pour qu'on le laisse en paix et à présent, il s'ennuyait. Ah oui! La vie n'est pas toujours drôle!

Suivant la route de terre, il sortit du petit village et arriva face à un verger. À travers les cerisiers, il vit une fillette blonde courir joyeusement en riant. Elle l'aperçut et vint le voir.

« Bonjour, qui es-tu? Moi, je m'appelle Hermione, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Salut Hermione. Moi, c'est Charles, mais appelle-moi Charlie, comme tout le monde.

Enchantée, dit-elle, les yeux brillants. Tu viens jouer avec moi? »

N'attendant pas la réponse, elle lui tourna le dos et courut dans le verger en riant. Avec un sourire, Charlie la suivit. Son été ne serait peut-être pas si mal que ça, tout compte fait. Ils s'amusèrent ensemble jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, puis ils se séparèrent.

Depuis, chaque jour, Charlie retournait au verger en secret de sa famille et retrouvait Hermione. Malgré son jeune âge, celle-ci lui apprenait beaucoup de choses.

Une fois, en arrivant, il vit qu'elle n'était pas là et s'assit en l'attendant. Un cheval blanc s'approcha de lui et le regarda fixement. Surpris, il se leva et s'approcha à son tour. Il passa la main sur le dos du cheval qui plia les genoux et l'enfourcha. L'animal se dirigea vers le fond du verger, à un endroit que Charlie n'avait jamais visité. Le cheval tourna la tête vers l'adolescent et plia les genoux, l'invitant à descendre, ce que Charlie fit. Le cheval s'éloigna ensuite au galop et disparut derrière un bosquet. L'adolescent le suivit lentement, et, plus il se rapprochait, plus il entendait une douce musique. Il écarta les branches et vit Hermione assise sur une pierre, au bord d'un étang, jouer du violon avec dextérité. Il remarqua d'un œil distrait le tatouage qui ornait son épaule.Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, il applaudit chaudement. Elle lui expliqua que le cheval était parti de l'autre côté de l'étang. C'est ce jour-là que Charlie donna un cadeau à son amie. C'était un simple collier : il avait glissé son anneau préféré ( un anneau d'or à l'intérieur duquel était gravé son nom ) sur une chaîne et le lui avait donné afin qu'elle ne l'oublie pas.

Chaque village a sa bande de voyous et ce soir-là, Charlie eut la malchance de tomber sur elle. Les garçons l'encerclèrent et se mirent à lui lancer des roches, puis ils le rouèrent de coups. Le jeune sorcier finit par tomber inconscient après un coup porté à la tête. Les garçons le traînèrent jusqu'à une falaise et le laissèrent tomber en bas. Heureusement, elle n'était pas très haute, mais tout de même assez pour qu'il se blesse.

Hermione, ce même soir, s'en retourna chez elle en jouant du violon. Elle passa par le bas d'une falaise et vit une forme allongée à travers les pierres. Elle courut et trouva Charlie, inconscient. Tristement, elle passa une main sur son visage et sursauta : il était toujours en vie!

Madame Weasley jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et poussa un cri. Elle se rua hors de la maison. Des larmes plein les yeux, elle cria le nom de son fils. Il était étendu sur le dos d'un cheval. Elle l'emmena avec précautions à l'intérieur. Quand elle ressortit de la maison, le cheval blanc avait disparu.

Charlie ouvrit les yeux et son grand frère prit sa température.

« Alors, petit frère, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Je…je ne sais pas… La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'arriver en France.

Alors tu ne peux rien nous dire? Pas même où tu allais tous les jours sans nous?

Désolé, Bill. »

Charlie avait bel et bien perdu la mémoire de son été.

« Tu sais que c'est un cheval qui t'a ramené? Un cheval blanc aux yeux bleus. On ne l'a pas revu, par contre. »

Bill laissa seul son frère pensif.

Dans le lointain, Charlie entendit une douce musique jouée au violon.

8888888888888

Cutie, cutie! J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. C'est surtout un prologue pour le reste de l'histoire, mais je voulais instaurer certaines choses, vous verrez lesquelles plus tard.


	2. Chevalanes

Me revoilà! Je veux au moins 5 reviews si vous voulez que je poste la suite!

888888888888

Chevalanes

Poudlard, quelques années plus tard…

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que sont les Chevalanes? » demanda le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Richard Mendeleiv.

Bien entendu, Hermione Granger leva la main.

« Oui, mademoiselle Granger?

Les Chevalanes, dont la racine du mot est « Cheval-Âme », sont d'origine Viking. Le mot en soi s'est modifié pour devenir « Chevalane ». Dans la culture Viking, l'âme des guerriers, lorsqu'ils étaient purs et courageux, devenait un cheval à leur mort. Les Chevalanes sont des gens d'origine Viking à l'âme pure et auxquelles les âmes anciennes, transformées en chevaux, ont accordé certains pouvoirs précis. Ils ont entre autres un grand savoir et sont gardiens de la culture Viking, mais ce qui les différencie le plus, c'est qu'ils peuvent à volonté se transformer en chevaux et changer leur apparence. La différence entre les Chevalanes et les Animagi-chevaux est que le Chevalane naît avec cette capacité de se transformer et qu'elle fait partie de lui à part entière.

Merci, mademoiselle Granger, c'était très précis. 20 points pour Gryffondor! »

Encore une fois, Ron lui demanda comment elle savait tout ça, et encore une fois, elle répondit qu'elle l'avait lu dans le manuel.

Au souper, il y avait un invité-surprise venu pour amener quelques créatures magiques à Hagrid : Charlie.

En le voyant, le cœur d'Hermione se serra et elle sortit de table en prétextant qu'elle devait étudier.

Ce soir-là, Charlie alla se promener en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Là, il entendit une douce musique étrangement familière. Il se rendit compte que c'était la mélodie qu'il avait entendue lorsqu'il s'était réveillé pour la première fois, amnésique. Le cœur battant, il chercha à savoir d'où elle provenait. En plissant les yeux, il distingua une silhouette éthérée près du lac. Une silhouette de femme qui jouait du violon. Il courut hors de la tour, mais lorsqu'il arriva au-dehors, elle avait disparu. Un cheval sortit de la Forêt Interdite et se dirigea vers le jeune homme. Il le toucha du museau, doucement, en le regardant de ses yeux bleus. _Un cheval blanc aux yeux bleus._ Comprenant l'invitation, Charlie monta sur son dos. Le temps d'un instant, Charlie ne pensa plus, ne se préoccupa plus de quoi que ce soit, savourant simplement cette liberté.

Le moment magique fut rompu brutalement.

Il y eut un choc, et Charlie roula à terre, étourdi.

8888888888

Oooooh, cliffie! Est-ce que vous avez des soupçons? Dites-les moi, si oui, et je vous posterai le chapitre plus vite! Bises, à plus!


	3. L'attaque

Voici la suite! Je tiens à féliciter linette. Tu es très perspicace!

8888888

L'attaque

Étourdi, Charlie se redressa tant bien que mal.

Le rapace géant attaquait incessamment le cheval qui se défendait furieusement en hennissant. Le jeune homme jeta quelques sorts qui ne servirent qu'à exciter l'oiseau davantage. Le cheval, quant à lui, tentait d'attirer l'attention du rapace sur lui pour donner le temps au sorcier de s'enfuir.

La robe blanche de l'animal était tachée de sang. Il était en ce moment même l'image de la beauté désespérée.

Après un dernier coup de serres, l'oiseau s'éloigna dans les airs.

Charlie, qui ne s'était guère éloigné, vit avec effroi le cheval qui lui avait sauvé la vie trébucher légèrement, puis s'effondrer sur le côté. Il se rua vers l'animal sans attendre. Le cheval, les yeux mi-clos, haletait avec difficulté. Il laissa échapper un hoquet, puis perdit connaissance. Le jeune homme, alarmé, fit apparaître une trousse de premiers soins et lévita le cheval avant de le conduire dans la vieille grange de Poudlard. Là, il déposa l'animal sur la paille er entreprit de soigner sommairement ses blessures. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, les flancs du cheval étaient bien enserrés de pansements et de bandages. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il courut prévenir madame Pomfresh.

Il y eut une lumière diffuse dans la grange.

Hermione se leva de ses bras tremblants, ses cheveux blonds lui couvrant le visage. Ses manches étaient déchirées et ses côtes la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Elle entendit du bruit et, pensant que c'était le rapace qui revenait, fit un mouvement du bras qui envoya une décharge puissante.

Charlie revint à la grange, madame Pomfresh un peu derrière lui. À la place du cheval, il trouva une jeune fille également blessée. Elle leva la tête à son approche et une force puissante le plaqua au mur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

« Ch…Charlie? »

Le jeune roux, interloqué, ne put répondre, car elle avait présumé de ses forces et retomba mollement sur le foin, inconsciente.

Madame Pomfresh arriva peu après et ils emmenèrent la jeune fille à l'infirmerie.

8888888888888

Je sais, vous voulez me tuer parce que ce chapitre n'est pas assez long! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain l'est bien assez ( à mon avis ). R&R! (Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous prouve que je ne hais pas Ron, comme certains pouvaient le penser en lisant mes autres fics.)


	4. Retrouvailles

Bonjour à tous! Voici déjà venue la fin de cette fic. Ça me rend triste, mais je me console en me disant que j'ai encore d'autres fics en réserve! HÉ oui! J'ai des Sirius/Mione et des Rémus/Mione qui vous attendent! Dites-moi ce que vous préférez que je poste en premier! Et maintenant, on with the story!

8888888888

Retrouvailles

Charlie, assis au chevet de la fille mystérieuse, se posait bien des questions.

Sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, il remarqua un étrange tatouage. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce que c'était, mais il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

_Un tatouage…_

Ron, ayant appris que son frère était à l'infirmerie, arriva en courant.

« Charlie, que s'est-il passé? Tu n'es pas blessé, au moins?

Je vais bien, Ron, dit le concerné d'une voix lasse. C'est cette jeune fille qui ne va pas bien.

Quel est ce pendentif? demanda Ron en prenant l'objet entre ses doigts. On dirait un anneau… »

Charlie, étonné, se leva d'un bond et prit l'anneau entre son pouce et son index.

_Un anneau…_

Il tituba et s'assit, éberlué, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ainsi? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? POURQUOI?

Huh? Là, Charlie, je ne te suis plus…

Je comprends à peine moi-même, Ron.

Tiens? Un tatouage, remarqua Ron. En tout cas, qui qu'elle soit, elle est une Chevalane, ce tatouage en est la preuve.

Comment sais-tu ça? demanda Charlie, suspicieux.

On étudie les Chevalanes en ce moment, dit son frère en haussant les épaules.

Elle…elle s'appelle Hermione. Hermione Granger.

Hermione? Impossible, elle est dans son lit en ce moment.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, c'est bien elle. Cet anneau, c'est moi qui le lui ai donné il y a longtemps. C'était l'été où je suis devenu amnésique. C'est elle que je voyais tous les jours…Un jour, pourtant, des voyous m'ont attaqué…J'ai perdu connaissance… Je me suis réveillé amnésique et j''ai entendu une musique, la même que j'ai entendue hier soir. Et je me rappelle avoir vu un cheval identique à sa métamorphose… Bill dit que c'est un cheval qui m'a ramené… Tout ce temps, elle était là…elle était là pour moi…Ron, cette fille est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux de toute ma vie! Je me sentais tellement bien avec elle! Je ne veux pas la reperdre! dit le jeune homme surexcité.

Là, Charlie, tu viens de te fouttre dans la merde. C'était une véritable déclaration d'amour que tu as faite là! »

Le jeune homme eut la décence de rougir. Une petite main serra la sienne et il se retourna. Hermione, toujours allongée les yeux fermés, souriait : la plus merveilleuse récompense.

Quelques jours plus tard, sous un beau soleil, Hermione et Charlie se retrouvèrent près du lac.

Les deux jeunes gens se serraient l'un contre l'autre.

« Ça te dirait de te baigner? dit Charlie.

Charlie, on est en septembre.

Et alors? Elle est encore bonne. Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis pour toi. Moi, j'y vais. »

Il retira son T-shirt, ses espadrilles, ses bas et ses jeans, restant en boxers, et plongea dans l'eau.

Hermione sourit. Il avait vraiment l'air mignon et à présent, elle n'avait plus à cacher ce qu'elle était vraiment. L'homme qu'elle aimait l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Tout était pour le mieux. Elle vit qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau et fit apparaître une serviette. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle drapa la serviette autour de ses épaules, le séchant vigoureusement. Soudain, elle déplaça une mèche de cheveux qui était dans les yeux de Charlie. Leurs visages étaient très proches et elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Le baiser fut d'abord tentant et timide, puis devint passionné. Les deux corps enlacés allèrent bientôt retrouver la serviette qui était tombée au sol.

Des fenêtres du château, Arthur et Molly Weasley regardaient les amoureux avec de grands sourires. Au début, lorsque Dumbledore leur avait annoncé que Charlie avait retrouvé la mémoire et était tombé amoureux de la jeune fille qui l'y avait aidé, ils avaient été un peu sceptiques, surtout lorsqu'ils surent l'âge de celle-ci, mais à présent qu'ils voyaient le couple, ils étaient convaincus que tout était vraiment pour le mieux.

8888888888

Et voilà! Short and sweet, comme on dit. Et vous remarquerez la place de Ron, et non pas Harry! À plus!


End file.
